


Play Date

by Mina_uvu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crush, Friends With Benefits, Internal Conflict, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap is doing his best, Unrequired Love, a lot of OoC, alternative universe, idk how tagging, mention of other characters, no beta we die like men, nsfw mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_uvu/pseuds/Mina_uvu
Summary: After every little encounter, Dream ignored him.George wonders if he wants to remain his playdate.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time trying to write dnf, it's 2 am, so maybe I messed up some parts, sorry.  
> As it says on the tags, it is mildly nsfw, I will never write anything explicit.  
> If any cc says to delete it, it will be deleted.  
> Enjoy <3

George was determined to not reply any of Dream's messages unless it was to shoot some video or test a new mod. He wouldn't be so delusional to fall for the blond's sweet words again, he promised himself not to believe any of his empty promises.  
But his firmness was slowly crumbling, and the moment he heard Discord's ringtone, his body forced him to answer immediately.  


His mind was screaming at him to hang up the call, not to be an idiot and have self-respect for the first time. He knew that Dream saw him as an easy date, someone he could call for a few hours of fun and then act like nothing had happened, like he meant nothing in his the life. He was an idiot for believing that to always please him, the other would begin to fall in love with him.  


‘’ George! Are you busy now? Bad just went over to Skeepy's, so I thought maybe we could have fun, just you and me'' And again, he was a jerk for falling for every word that came softly out of the blonde's mouth, the melodious way that he said his name, it seemed to have been made just for him to say '' Please, babe?'' he kept lying to himself, lovingly hugging each nickname he dedicated to her, as if he were the only one who said it.  


And obviously, he accepted '' Okay, I'll be there soon '' he said with a small smile on his flushed face, his brain was filled with sugar from the deception that he himself was causing; the greatest of his lies.

-

The sheets despite being soft, made it difficult for him to breathe, his white skin burned under them and the sighs mixed with obscene sounds from both sides, he was sure that the rubbing of the skin could be heard throughout the apartment.  
George had always felt these intimate moments as something magical, but when the magic runs out and leaves only broken illusions, as soon as Dream finished, his little bubble of happiness dissolved, leaving him in a cold bed while the blonde bathed and proceeded to ignore him for long minutes that seemed like hours.  
Today has not been an exception, He wished he had done like other times and left before the other came out of the shower, but this time he decided to play dumb and stay with a little hope that the tall one would confess, that he would tell him he was in love with him or at least ask him on a formal date.  


‘’ Oh are you still here? ’’  
But that was the answer he got every time Dream found him in his bed after his shower.  


"Hey, yeah, I want to clean me up, that's all." He chose to remain a fool, much bigger now. He got up to a bit of difficulty from the bed to go to the bathroom, gathered his clothes as he walked and locked himself in the small room.  


The hot water washed the remains of sweat from his body, but he knew that those bruises would not go away for at least a few weeks. When he finished and he could see his reflection, he only sighs, the bags under his pretty eyes gave away his lack of sleep lately, always attentive to any call from the blonde, his pale and bruised skin seemed to become almost transparent, it was wrong and he knew it, but he decided to just get dressed so he could maybe talk a bit with Dream.  
A noises stopped him, he put his hand on the doorknob and leaned his head against the wood. He was listening to what seemed to be a conversation and tried to focus on the voices, ignoring the noise of the shower water.  


’ Yeah, I'm on my way, don't worry, no, I wasn't doing anything important. See you there, okay? I love you too ’’ George bit his lip so hard that he felt a slight taste of metal, his chest ached when he heard the love in the Dream's voice, it was the same with which he invited him to enter into his bed.  
He left the door as the silence returned to the room, he needed to get out of there as soon as possible, again with a broken heart.  
He wasn't a playdate, he was one of Dream's many playdates.

-

''George, please breathe'' Sapnap's worried voice was all he heard now, the guy was doing everything he could to calm his best friend, although you could still appreciate the annoyance in the younger man's tone, even George could imagine his exasperated face that he would have if he were in front of him.  
‘’Fine, sorry’’ he wiped his tears lightly. He was sitting outside of a small park that was several blocks from Dream's apartment. He felt so bad, that only thought to call Sapnap, only he knew what going on between him and Dream. As always, he had received a scolding from him from falling again.  
'' But, dude, only you can come up with these things, '' he complained and George couldn't deny it, his brain sometimes just didn't work.  
If he wasn't tears at this point it is because they no longer remained, his small body had shed each one of them for Dream.  


''You always do the same thing, you never listen to me, it doesn't even seem like you listen to yourself, Dream always does this to you, when he starts dating someone he completely leaves you aside, he forgets about your existence until they break up. There is when he reminds you. '' The calm voice was now much stronger and angrier, it almost felt like a blow to the brunette. Now his head was down, his friend was absolutely right.  
‘’B-but then, why does he always call me at the end?’’ He dared to ask, his voice was shaky, as his heart, tried to hold on to anything, he could not accept that it was beating so hard for someone who did not love him.  
''I don't know, maybe because do you always accept it? '' The sarcasm was more than evident, hurting the older one ''He knows how easily he can manipulate you with his words, George, he always does '' he heard a sigh tired of the other side of the line ''Look, we can follow the routine, where I comfort you, you promise not to go back to him and pretend that it does not affect you, but the others have noticed, all we are worried '' his last words sounded softer, he knew that Sapnap was tired but he was the kindest person and he would never leave him.  


He let out a sigh and slowly raised his head, he saw Dream walking calmly down the street, stopping to buy a beautiful bouquet of flowers at a nearby stall. Anger began to feel in his body, holding the cell phone tightly in his hand, containing the desire to get up and scream, demanding kisses, loving words and those damn flowers that he knew would never be for him. But he held back, he wouldn’t fall this time.  


''You know what, Sapnap? You're absolutely damn right, its time to quit''

-

He couldn't say that it was easy to walk away, the first few days were incredibly difficult for the brunette, but he was thankful that Dream hadn't sent him too many messages or called him again to meet up.  
But it was he himself who made it difficult for him, what Sapnap called self-sabotage, but he couldn't help checking the blonde's profile, breaking his heart even more when he saw the most recent photos where he was dating an orange-haired boy. Shy smile and beautiful eyes, his name was Fundy, George saw him in each of the images, with a too affectionate description.  


He wanted to be the one who was in those photos, to share all those beautiful moments, to be the one who was so important in the Dream's mind every day.  
But sadly and as always, his best friend was right, Dream disappeared from his life for weeks, during which time George could only feel miserable, seeing each publication and update of the new couple.  
He tried to ignore it, block it, not give it too much importance, tried to put his life back together, and even took Karl's offer to help him create a little profile on one of those silly dating sites to declare that he had finally succeeded in getting over to Dream. Which was a fucking lie.

-

Despite mistrusting the results of the page Karl entered him in, he actually found a handsome boy. He began talking to Wilbur through his profile, he turned out to be a very talented musician, with a peculiar sense of humor and a smile that could melt anyone, he also told him that he had moved to the city a few years ago looking for inspiration for his new songs and offered to meet up to play him some.  
And George accepted instantly.  


Dream suddenly seemed to be more absent in his head, George still not quite over the moments when his heart was beating so hard that it hurt, he checked his profile a few times, to see how happy and in love he seemed with Fundy and how their chat had been inactive for a long time, as he decided that he wouldn't be the one who sent one more message.  


Sure, he thought that, until he heard the short discord sound.  


'' Hey, Georgie, do you think you can come over? I need you, you are the only one who can help me right now. ''  
And yes, like an idiot he destroyed everything he had managed to answer her, only this time, he knew that something inside him had changed.

-

He had once again been carried away by the touches of the blond, he began listening to Dream complain about how everything had gone to hell again, how he must have noticed what he had in front of him and that he had finally realized that Fundy was not really who he was looking for.  
George accepted his kisses and caresses, the small bites aimed at her sensitive neck as Dream's big hands roamed her semi naked body, but was the tingling in his body felt so mild before? The sweetened words, his heart had so longed to hear, those same lies he heard when he ended his previous relationship and the one before that, coming home drunk saying a thousand things about his ex partners but forgetting about him the next week.  


He moaned when Dream bit harder on his neck and closed his eyes, he tried to escape from that bubble full of magic that formed when he was next to him, but it no longer existed, the pain had taken care of keeping those remains.  
It all ended up breaking when the taller man's phone started vibrating in one of his pockets, he pulled it out like it wasn't a big deal and tried to answer while he was still over George.  


It was just one more hoax, another stupid playdate for him, at least until the blonde found someone else. He let out a deep breath and released Dream, pushing him off the bed quickly, leaving the young man confused while he arranged his clothes.  
''I'll call you later'' he ended his call after those words, watching George gather his belongings and put his hoodie back on ''George What the hell are you doing? Where are you going?''  
The brunette gave him a cold and indifferent look, a look Dream had never seen, sent a shiver down his spine. '' You know, you've always complained about not finding the right person and I never knew what you were looking for, I've tried to give you everything, but now ... '' he couldn't help but let out a graceless little laugh, leaving the most confused blonde "I don't give a fuck about you anyway, you never try to communicate, I guess I'm just a play date for you, right?" He did not give Dream time to answer him and he just started to leave the apartment.  


Dream stayed still for a few moments, he couldn't believe what had happened just a few seconds ago, but when he could react George was already walking out the door "George! Wait, George!" He yelled trying to stop the most small, but the other only stuck out his middle finger before slamming the door.  
-  


The Dream's pride prevented him from going after George in the second he saw him close the door, it was also his ego that didn't let him look for the brunette the next few days, but his heart was restless without his presence.  
He had been thinking about the little brunette for days, how all their relationships ended for the same reason, none of those people was George. Somehow he managed to compare everyone with the British and for that reason he was never satisfied, he even got tired of every ex partner he had by the standards he imposed on them, standards that were impossible to meet.  


Except if you were George, of course.  


He loved George, but he was an idiot who always sided with him.  
He was so used to the older one always coming back when he called that he had to lose him completely to realize that he was the one he was looking for and that he didn't want those encounters George called play dates to end.  
It was time to tell the truth.  
-  


To say that he was desperate was not enough, George didn't answer any of his calls either by phone or by discord, each message was left in read or directly ignored. He would have preferred that he block him, but no, the older one had a much better plan, let him see how his life progressed without him.  
A new post appeared on his mobile screen, a photo of two British men, the taller one embracing George confidently, according to Dream. For a few seconds the anger began to feel in his body, he had to contain with all his might the impulse to smash the phone against the wall.  
When he was able to think again, Dream noticed that the photo had the location of where George was at this moment. Wasting no time, he took the important things and ran out of the apartment, stopping only to buy the most beautiful bouquet of flowers.  


He thanked heaven the streets weren't crowded with normal traffic and that no one had stopped him for his driving speed. His hands were sweating around the wheel, but this was not the time to back down, not if he didn't want to miss his last chance with George.  


He recognized the coffee from the photo and parked as quickly as he could, he got out of the car feeling a lump in his throat, he saw the older man sitting outside, he looked beautiful as always and without hesitation he approached, stood in front of him and extended the bouquet.  
"D-Dream?" "His voice sounded genuinely surprised, he saw him blink a few times and then intersperse glances between the flowers and him" What is all this?’’  
''George, listen to me please'' his tone was pitiful ''I know I screwed up, I'm a total idiot '' he started to speak as he continued to spread the flowers, hoping with all his heart that he would accept them '' But I didn't lie that day The only asshole who couldn't believe it was me, George'' He looked into those brown eyes that kept staring at both him and the huge bouquet in amazement. '' If I share all that I am with you, could we never end this playdate?''  


At this point he didn't care about the other people who were looking at them, he wouldn't mind kneeling and asking for forgiveness as many times as necessary, he would do whatever the brunette of beautiful eyes asked to him. But George didn't know what to say or answer, he could see a mixture of sadness and anger building up in his eyes.  


‘’Dream... I-’’  
‘’ George! At last I could- What's happening? '' The third voice broke the atmosphere that had been generated between them, both of them turned to look at the tall brunette with two coffees in his hands and a guitar slung over his shoulder. Dream could recognize him immediately, he was the one who had been in the older's photos lately, he couldn't help but frown, staring at him while the other raised an expectant eyebrow. For his part, George swore he could die right there.

Was their playdate over?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! <3  
> If you have any suggestions or comments I would love to read it  
> Also, I don't know whether to leave the ending open or to make two alternate endings lol.


End file.
